


1-800-DATEME

by cool_chick_c_c (the_parentheticals)



Series: the masquerade [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Crushes, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders has Intrusive Thoughts, Genre Shift, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Title from a mxmtoon Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_parentheticals/pseuds/cool_chick_c_c
Summary: Remus meets a cute boy at a coffee shop. It ends well, for now.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: the masquerade [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724059
Kudos: 22





	1-800-DATEME

It’s cloudy. ~~It’s the perfect weather for a murder.~~ It’s the perfect weather for running around outside without caring about who’s looking.

No one’s looking anyway, but they don’t think about that either. It’s eleven p.m., and Remus is bored and not tired at all.

There’s a Starbucks on the corner. It’s open 24/7. 

_That’s new,_ they think.

Remus doesn’t like Starbucks (too many choices, none of them _fun_ ), but they go in anyway.

It’s full, and everyone looks bored. The barista massages their temples when they see Remus, and they’re almost about to walk out again when they see someone sitting at a table in the very back.

Remus smiles and walks up to the counter. “One of everything in a grande cup.”

The barista blinks at them a few times. “Anything else?”

 ~~For you to lick it off me.~~ “No.” They raise their eyebrows and smirk.

The barista rolls their eyes but gives them their order without complaint, and Remus locks their eyes on the person they spotted earlier and walk confidently towards them. The person doesn’t look up, not until Remus is already seated with them.

Remus puts their elbows on the table and stares at them intently. They tilt their head and blink.

“Hi.” The other person smiles. “Is there something on my face?”

“If there were, I would’ve–” ~~Eaten it.~~ “–said something. I just wanted to talk to you.”

“I’m Patton!” The other person laughs. “He/him.”

“Remus.“ He looks covertly around the room. "Like penis. They/them.”

Patton smiles when he hears it, and Remus’s heart skips a beat. They wonder how many skips it would take for them to die.

“I don’t think a lot, actually.” Patton places his arms on the table.

“Ooh, you’re actually listening to me! That’s new.”

“Aww, you’re giving me too much credit. I just like new people.”

"And you listen to them! And don’t screw them over!”

“I might. You don’t really know me, Rem.”

Remus swings his legs. “I want to.”

“Then let’s talk.” Patton looks at the cup and smiles. “Right?”

“Right!”

And they talk. They talk until it’s midnight and they barely remember why they came here, until nothing matters but the two of them. Until Patton glances at his watch. 

“Oh! Looks like we’ll have to _cup_ this one short!” He giggles. “That was fun, Remus. You’re fun.”

He almost trips over the carpet as he rushes out the door, and Remus smiles. Someone actually likes them.

_Does he? He didn’t just want to get away?_

Remus imagines smashing a hammer on Patton’s face, and they regret it immediately.

“Well, I like him!”

It’s twelve hours and five hours of sleep later that they call Jekyll and tell him about it. 

For once in their life, Remus wants to keep a secret.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't even a coffee shop AU. This is part of a superhero AU. What have I done?
> 
> On a side note, I really love the title and have for years.


End file.
